


Jealousy

by Thatweeboverthereisthirsty



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, EEL ABZ, I dont actually have any more tags but i want you to think im a proffessional, Jealous Jamil Viper, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jamil Viper, Spelling is hard, don't mention it, eel slime???, gibberish is my first language, i have no idea what im doing, i hope you didnt waste your time reading the tags, i think im funny, jkjk but like with the twins its implied, just like i wasted my time writing them, saliva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29884941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweeboverthereisthirsty/pseuds/Thatweeboverthereisthirsty
Summary: “Floyd let go of him! Kalim, we are leaving now!” Floyd looked up with a smirk and laughed mischievously.“But Jamil you said-”“Now Kalim!” Jamil cut the younger teen off and sent him a sharp look. Kalim swallowed nervously and nodded obediently.“Yes, Jamil.”Those two words sent a very inappropriate image through Jamil’s mind and he immediately wanted to hear Kalim say them again.
Relationships: Kalim Al Asim & Floyd Leech, Kalim Al-Asim & Jamil Viper, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Nope no sex in this one but uh... (I thought about it). Anyways I hope you enjoy as always and if you have KaliJami fic ideas comment them and I might write them up :) (and yes I will write smut because I'm too horny for my own good)

Kalim giggled and crossed his arms in front of him to prevent the water from splashing his face. His laugh echoed around the pool area, reaching the ears of anyone nearby. Floyd popped his head out of the water and giggled as well as he splashed some more before ducking back under.

The eel man swam in circles around Kalim, enjoying the pleasant game they were playing where Floyd tries to tickle Kalim’s feet. They had been swimming for most of the afternoon due to the heat. Most of the students were in one of the 3 pools that NRC owned. And although the heat didn’t quite reach the temperatures of Scarabia, Kalim had still managed to convince Jamil to let him swim with the other students. 

Jamil hadn’t originally seen the issue with letting Kalim swim in one of the public pools that had lifeguards and other kids around to supervise. But now that he was watching Floyd and Kalim swim together he was starting to think differently.

Every time the merman popped up behind Kalim and wrapped his arms around the teen for a squeeze, Jamil couldn’t help but get anxious and a bit frustrated. Any one wrong move from the unstable twin and Kalim could be in danger. Not to mention he was likely covering Kalim in eel slime that would be a pain to wash off later. 

Jamil blinked a few times and glanced back down at his notebook, attempting to distract himself with studying. Not that he really needed it, though. He paid attention in class and picked up stuff quickly so he had already memorized the material. 

His eyes slid back up towards the water and he realized Kalim and Floyd were underneath the surface. Momentary panic flashed through him when Floyd came up without Kalim. The white haired boy popped up only seconds later and laughed loudly again sending relief zipping through Jamil’s veins. 

This was so bad for his heart. He was surprised he didn’t have grey hairs yet. Ignoring the thought he called out that Kalim only had a few more minutes before they had to go back to the dorm.

“Aww really Jamil?” Kalim pouted.

“Yes really. You have a project due tomorrow and a test on Thursday to study for. We also need to leave time for dinner and dance practice.” Jamil sighed as he felt a headache coming on just thinking about all the things he had to do in the next few hours. He couldn’t understand why his body hadn’t just adapted to it since work was all he had ever done since he was born. At the very least a lack of pounding in his head would make it more tolerable. 

Kalim frowned and opened his mouth to respond but Floyd cut him off with a loud shout.

“Aww~ But baby otter is so much fun to play with~!” He threw his eel arms around Kalims torso and squeezed him a bit. The merman buried his face in Kalim’s neck and began to lightly nip at the skin there. Kalim giggled in response.

“And he tastes so good~! Hee hee~” 

Jamil stood promptly as rage swelled in him at the sight before him. He glared intensely at the two teens and stomped over to the water's edge.

“Floyd let go of him! Kalim, we are leaving now!” Floyd looked up with a smirk and laughed mischievously. 

“But Jamil you said-”

“Now Kalim!” Jamil cut the younger teen off and sent him a sharp look. Kalim swallowed nervously and nodded obediently.

“Yes, Jamil.” 

Those two words sent a very inappropriate image through Jamil’s mind and he immediately wanted to hear Kalim say them again. Shaking these feelings, Jamil packed his stuff and watched as Kalim exited the water and pulled a towel around his shoulders. His feet slipped easily into his sandals and he picked up his school bag. 

“Bye, Floyd!” Kalim waved enthusiastically, and Floyd called back as well. The feelings of jealousy flared up again and Jamil grabbed Kalim’s wrist.

“Come on.”

The brunet didn’t stop walking until after they were in Scarabia, where he dragged Kalim into his room and shut the door harshly behind him. 

“Jamil?” Kalim asked tentatively and flinched when Jamil glared at him again. The taller teen pushed Kalim into the bathroom and began to fill the tub with warm water. Kalim watched in confusion as his friend stomped around the room angrily and grabbed several bottles of expensive shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and lotions. Many of them had been gifts and some were even things that Kalim never even needed to use. 

“Why are you upset?” 

The bottles were almost knocked over as Jamil whipped around and pressed Kalim against the wall. 

“Why! You still don’t know why I’m angry!” Kalim shrunk down a bit and winced away from the volume. “Are you really that much of an airhead? I can’t believe I ever expected anything more from you. Of course you wouldn’t get it!”

Before Kalim could respond, Jamil slammed his lips against his and Kalim jumped in surprise before sinking into it instinctively. Kalim’s hands curled around Jamil’s neck and he tilted his head as his eyes slipped closed. Jamil wound an arm around Kalim’s waist and tugged him against him. 

The taller teen flicked his tongue over Kalim’s lip and made him gasp in surprise. The opportunity let Jamil slip his tongue into Kalim’s mouth and the white haired boy moaned in response. 

Tears sprung into Kalim’s eyes just before Jamil pulled away. A strand of saliva connected their lips before snapping. The sight reminded Jamil of a manga panel he had been shown once when he was younger by one of the other servant boys. 

They panted heavily and Kalim shivered underneath Jamil’s intense gaze. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion as Jamil moved away with a sigh. 

“Just forget that happened please.” 

“No. I don’t want to. I want to... “ Kalim paused before steeling himself. “I want to do it again.”

Jamil’s eyes widened and he looked over at Kalim in surprise. He stared at the smaller teen and noticed his nervous shifting and dark blush.

“What?” 

Kalim looked back up at him and took a deep breath.

“Jamil why did you do that? I don’t mind but…” he trailed off and shrugged as he looked at the floor. Jamil sighed and used his hand to tilt Kalim’s face upwards so they were looking in each other's eyes.

“Because you’re mine and I don’t want anyone touching what’s mine. Especially not that merfreak!” Jamil’s gaze hardened and his grip on Kalim tightened a bit. “Only I get to touch you and taste you.” 

His voice got lower as he whispered the last part and Kalim nodded dazedly. The younger boy was completely mesmerized by the information he had just received. 

Jamil frowned and glared down at him.

“Kalim do you understand what I am implying?”

“Yes, Jamil.” 

“And you are alright with it?”

“Yes, Jamil.”

“So I have permission to claim you as my own and hold you and taste you whenever, wherever I want?”

“Yes, Jamil.”

“Good.”

Jamil kissed him again and pulled Kalim as closely against him as he could manage. Despite his harsh and dominant actions, Jamil was secretly elated that Kalim returned his feelings. As he thought about it the kiss softened and Jamil gazed fondly down at Kalim when he pulled away.

They shared breath for a moment before Jamil cleared his throat and ignored the inevitable blush that crept onto his face when he realized what he had done and said. Kalim giggled and buried his face in Jamil’s chest which only succeeded in making him blush harder.

“Alright I get it. You’re an affectionate puppy, now can we please wipe that eel slime off you. It smells weird and now it’s all over my clothes.”

Kalim smiled and nodded before bouncing over to the bathtub. Jamil watched as he stripped and sat in the warm water, sinking in with a shiver. He smiled and turned to the brunet with a playful expression.

“There’s room for two you know.” he waggled his eyebrows and Jamil had to hold back a snort. 

“Maybe another time. For now let’s just get you clean.”


End file.
